


Castle Walls

by general_jae



Series: The Dominican Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, jyp minho royalty seungmin kids hyunjin jisung royalau stray chan woojin felix jeongin changbin skz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_jae/pseuds/general_jae
Summary: 『an imperial novel』Prince Jeongin has lived all of his life within the castles of Catalina Kingdom. Guided by his parents, the King and the Queen of the Kingdom, he lived all his life secluded from socialization, until he was ready to rule. With his guards, Chan and Minho, their company was the only thing he could get from getting to know the world outside the walls. In a sudden turn of events, Jeongin was forced to leave the kingdom, and prematurely acknowledge the outside world at the age of 17 years old. With a new world right in front of his eyes, how would he accept everything that happens to him at a young age?





	1. prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading! ❤

『prelude』

It was a peaceful night inside the castle. The hallways were filled with guards securing the different doors of the castle, while the torches gave light in the night. The king and queen were in their bedrooms sleeping soundly, but the prince, Yang Jeongin, was not in his room where is supposed to.

Through the window of his room, the prince have tied several pieces of cloth so that it could reach the ground, planning to escape the castle in the middle of the night. At the age of 17 years old, he was quite an adventurous person, but he could not go outside of the walls until he's 18 years old. Guarded by his right hand, Chan and Minho, he could not break out the castle as he hoped to. He was only allowed to go to the town in not-so-common times, such as kingdom celebrations, and other festivities and events that could relate with the royal family.

Sneakily, the prince tried to hide himself in the bushes, while his whole body and half of his face covered by a cape. Step by step, reaching for the hidden exit he found while roaming the garden before. There was no sentinel guarding the hidden gate, so it was a perfect way to escape the castle, for the night. He just wanted to get out of the castle for the night, and return by the time that Chan would check his room if he was there. 

He tried not to make a sound while he moved from one bush to another, which he successfully did until a few steps later. At a few meters away, he saw Chan and Minho were roaming around the garden, headed for his direction. He turned his head to the exit and saw a fox was staying in the narrow exit, and God knows how he was afraid of foxes. Looking back at the two, he knew that they could not see him due to their poor sight at night, but he could not sacrifice being caught for he knows that he'll get a beating from the two.

He turned his head around and miraculously, he saw a passage entering the castle where he could hide himself for the time being, while not being caught by the two. He turned his head back and forth at the passage and the two men, getting himself a chance to escape from the sight of them. 

In perfect timing, he rushed to the dark passage quietly. The passage that he entered was directly a stair going to the underground of the castle. It was not that dark as he assumed earlier, there were torches in the side to guide the way of the stairs. Trying not to get caught by his sentinels, he went deeper in the passage.

Maybe this was the place that Chan and Minho told me to steer clear of. Jeongin thought to himself. Both Chan and Minho were always telling him not to go at the passage going to the underground of the castle. Both said that the place was dangerous for him, but the deed was already done and Jeongin was curious enough to go further.

At the end of the stairs, Jeongin saw a wooden door, presumably, a very old wooden door that could be of a hundred years old. It's smell reeked of iron, which is kind of weird because it was a wooden door. With arising curiosity, Jeongin touched the door and put his ears to listen at the other side.

The door was warm, and a sound of heavy breathing can be heard. Jeongin thought that someone was trapped at the other side of the door. Trying to let someone from the other side, he touched the door handle trying to push, but to no success, it was locked with a lock located in the upper right portion of the door. 

In a few moments, he heard faint steps coming to his direction. Once more, he placed his ears at the door, but it was still the same sound that he heard earlier. Realizing, he faced the direction where he came from earlier, the sound becoming clearer. Thoughts came rushing inside his head, it may be someone bad that plots to kill him. Oh no, he thought.

There was no hiding spot in his place, and he has no weapon to try fend off the person coming at him. Instead, he grabbed the torch at his right side and held it nervously. He was afraid that he was going to be killed at the time. Shadows appeared in the staircase, and he was sweating a lot from the pressure and the sight of the intruder's shadow.

Not long after, he tried to step up in the staircase, trying to defend himself for whatever may happen, but his courageous act watered down instantly at the sight of two shadows. There were two people going down, and he could not do anything to defend himself. I should have started my lessons in fencing as what I have supposed to do. He thought to himself while losing hope in the process of a possible deadly encounter.

Jeongin hid himself in his cape while still holding the torch, waiting for the offender to come right in front of him. He let his head down as he waited for the two persons to come in front of him. As soon as he spotted the feet of the people in front of him, he waved the torch in front of them hoping that they get caught by the fire that the torch held. He still continued waving the torch in front of them, but to no avail, since they backed out a little to prevent the touch of the torch. Jeongin's wave came to a sudden halt when he felt a hand preventing his arm from moving.

I'm so dead. He thought and kneeled in front of them.

"Please spare me! You can have my riches, but please, let me live. I still want to know the outside world. I want to be free from this castle. So, please let me live!" Jeongin pleaded while grabbing the leg of one of the intruder. His voice cracked while pleading, but he did not care. He only wanted to be safe from harm. He started crying and was really scared, much to what is expected of him as a teenager.

"Look at us." One of them said, Jeongin slowly raised his head in fear, but upon looking at their faces, he slowly regained a smile. It was Chan and Minho.

He raised himself up from kneeling and proceeded to hug Chan. Jeongin's cry was soft yet it was evident that he was really scared earlier. He was crying at Chan's shoulder, while the older consoled the prince by hugging him and patting at his back. Chan and Minho did not actually meant to scare the prince, they just followed him to know where he was heading. They did not expect the prince to be that scared of them.

Looking at both Chan and Jeongin, Minho crossed his arms and shook his head. The prince was a crybaby after all. Realizing that it was already time to finish their patrol, Minho tapped Chan and mouthed that they have to bring back the prince to his room. Chan nodded in approval, and turned his head to Jeongin once again.

"You're a crybaby." Chan said while letting out a small laugh.

"No, I'm a grown-up man now." Jeongin replied, yet he still cried after what he said.

Minho let out a scoffed breath.


	2. chapter 1

_**『 chapter i 』** _

It is a normal day inside the castle of the Catalina Kingdom. It's a busy yet peaceful morning for all the people who are inside the castle. The sentinels were already in their morning routine as soon as the sun rises, exercising and eating their breakfast. Led by Minho, the sentinels were placed on their own areas of jurisdiction in order to secure the castle, and especially the members of the royal family.

On the other side of the castle, Chan walked sternly towards the room of Jeongin, the second Prince to wake him up. Although he was not tasked to do so, he knew that the prince was a heavy sleeper and could not wake up on his own. The prince could not be late for the family breakfast, a must daily activity for the royal family. Upon facing the door to the room, Chan knocked four times before entering the room.

Chan observed the prince's room, curtains were closed and the room had a faint cold feeling. Walking to the windows, he opened the curtains and let the sunshine inside the room, beaming its light in front of the prince's face. Chan stared at the prince for any movement, but it did not any show signs of waking up. Determined to wake up the prince, he sat at the side of the bed looking at the prince.

 _What a cute human._  Chan laughed at himself at the thought of it.

Chan squished Jeongin's cheeks at both sides as much as he can. Not long after several pinches at the cheeks, the prince finally woke up with swollen cheeks.

"Yah! I told you not to do that every time you wake me up!" Jeongin lectured Chan. He did not like the fact that his cheeks were swollen every time the family had their breakfast. The king and queen had asked him about his red cheeks every morning, but his answer was that he fell from his bed every morning.

Chan only smiled at the prince and stood at the side of the bed. He walked to the prince's closet while still hearing complaints from Jeongin, about how he should wake him up every morning. Not caring about the words of the prince, he picked the prince's outfit for the day and settled it in the chair in front of a big mirror.

"Good morning, Prince Jeongin. Please arrange yourself by taking a bath and let's get you dressed up for your family breakfast." Chan stated while looking at Jeongin who was still sitting in bed, frowning at him. He stood up from his bed, and went on to prepare himself for the day.

~

Sitting at the family's dining table, Jeongin took his breakfast slowly, alongside with the King and the Queen and his brother, the first prince, Jin. Chan and Minho were standing on the sides of the second prince, while two other guards stayed on the first prince's side. It was the daily routine for the royal family to start their day with a breakfast before going to their own tasks.

It was the usual scenario, the king and queen were talking to one another, but the siblings did not communicate anyway. The two princes were relatively close to one another, but due to the pressure of being next in line of being the King, Jin had devoted himself in preparing for the succession of the throne, which could happen anytime. As a result, Jeongin have always spent his time with Chan and Minho who were his most respected and the closest within the castle. 

At a glance, Jeongin looked at the other side of the table where Jin was sitting. He was more pale than usual, and there were scratches on his neck, possibly due to his combat training. As he was trying to talk with his older brother, the King stood up from the table.

"As you may know, our Kingdom's festival is being held in two weeks time. The Queen and I are already starting preparations for the feast, and we would like the cooperation from the both of you." The King stated while looking at both princes.

"Jin," the King looked at the first prince, "I would like you to go to the town and do negotiations with the people. Inform and help them with the activities that should be done for the feast." The first prince only nodded. Earning a reaction from Jeongin, he voiced out his idea to the King.

"King, I would like to volunteer for that! I want to go the town and meet our people. I think I can negotiate with them for the festival." Jeongin fidgeted on his seat while his eyes meet the King's.

"As much as the townsmen love you Jeongin, I cannot give you that task. Jin knows more a lot about our people and I have already advised the townsmen that Jin would be handling negotiations within the town," Jeongin's face crept up with sadness but he cannot do anything. It was true that the older brother knew more everything about their people, and he can't hide the fact that his brother was more capable of the job.

"My orders for you Jeongin is to stay within the castle until further notice. Chan and Minho will be again with you throughout the day to start with your combat training." Jeongin only nodded at his father's orders and continued to proceed with his food.

~

Finished with their food, the members of the royal family went to their own tasks. The King and Queen went to their meeting with the council, Jin was heading for the courtyard before going into town, Jeongin followed his brother, while Chan and Minho followed the siblings.

"Jeongin," Jin faced his brother and tapped his head, "I know that you liked going to the town, but I cannot break our father's orders. You know what happens if he knew that I let you join me in the negotiations with the townsmen." Jin said while messing with Jeongin's hair.

"I just really want to go the town, but yeah, we should follow father's orders. Just don't forget to bring home some bread from my favorite bakery, okay?" Jeongin pleaded while clasping his hands.

"Okay, I won't forget. I'll bring you lots, okay?" Jin smiled at his younger brother.  _He's cute while he's pleading._  Jin thought to himself. Looking at the Jeongin's guards, he gestured Minho to come in front of him.

"Minho, please prepare me a horse, and ask two sentinels to accompany me in town. I will be waiting at the courtyard." Jin ordered with authority. Minho bowed accepting the order and went to fulfill the prince's command. The three who were left went to the courtyard.

After a few moments of waiting, Minho arrived in the courtyard with a horse and two other sentinels who had their own horses. Minho went down the horse and helped the first prince ride at the back of the horse.

"Prince Jin, I have also prepared water for you for your travel and your sword is attached at the left side of the saddle. In case of rain, a cape is placed in a bag attached to the right side of the saddle." Minho informed the first prince while he was adjusting to his seat.

"Thanks, Minho," Jin bowed at Minho, and looked at Jeongin who was staring at him, "I'll be back before midnight, okay?" Jeongin agreed with a nod and smiled at his brother.

Jin took off with his sentinels and disappeared in the courtyard within a few moments. Jeongin took a deep breath and faced the two people who were waiting for him, Chan and Minho.

"So, where do we start?" Jeongin raised an eyebrow to his sentinels, while Chan and Minho just smiled at one another. "Please, it's my first day, make it easy for me."

"Yes, Prince Jeongin. Let us proceed at the training grounds at the back of the castle." Chan answered and lead the way with Minho to the training grounds.

~

"Yahhh! Chan! I need water!" Jeongin shouted and breathed heavily. He was tasked by the two to run to the whole castle. He actually went against the idea, but he did not have any choice as for sure that the two would report to his father he did not follow combat training orders, which he was supposed to have since 15 years old.

"Prince Jeongin, this is just the start of the training, how much more if you would undergo close combat training?" Chan said with authority, overfilled with joy that he was able to order the prince what he wants. Minho, on the other side, just gave him water to alleviate the prince's thirst. Chan glared at Minho's gesture, but the other just sneered at him.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Jeongin shouted after drinking a glass of water.  _Uh oh._  Minho thought. Chan did not like when he was called Christopher. Both did not know about the story of Chan's hate against his English name, but they knew that he went nuts when he was called by that name.

Jeongin realized what he said to Chan. He knelt and clasped his hands hoping for Chan's mercy at him, but his plead won't let Chan let him go. Chan balled his fists and threw out a fit.

"Jeongin! Run 20 laps in the maze garden! NOW!" Jeongin stood up as straight as possible and saluted Chan and went on his way to the garden. Minho went to Chan's side and tapped him at the shoulder, looking at Jeongin's back side fading to the garden.

"Don't you think that you're exerting Jeongin too much? It's his first day of combat training." Minho worried at Jeongin who was evidently exhausted earlier. He can't bear the thought of Jeongin passing out due to exhaustion, and the king and queen getting mad at them.

Chan sighed at what Minho said. "I know, but he's two years late with his training. We have to prepare him while there are still no troubles within the kingdom. The first prince can't protect him when the time comes."

"That's why we are here, Chan. We are his protectors. Jeongin wouldn't succeed in line, unless something happens with the other members of the royal family. The King still has 10 years of reign in the kingdom and by the time the first prince succeeds the throne, Jeongin would be 27 years of age. After that, the first prince would have found his wife in his reign and their children would succeed the throne. Jeongin doesn't have much of a chance in the throne. We should just train the prince in a slow pace, for now." Minho stated looking at Chan's reaction. Chan looked at Minho while smiling.

"I'm impressed that your brain works in that way. Continue that." Chan patted Minho's shoulder and walked his way to the garden while leaving Minho dumbfounded.

"That punk," Minho scoffed, "Hey! My brain processes more in a million times than what yours can process!"

~

After Jeongin's combat training, which finished after the sunset, the second prince rested on his bed, complaining about his body ache after training the whole day. He was looking at his room's ceiling when he heard a knock in his room's door.

He lifted his body, faced the door, and waited for someone to come in. Judging by the pale arm that he saw first, it was Chan.

"Prince Jeongin, here's your set of change of clothes. After you clean yourself up, I'll be waiting here for you, before you eat your dinner at the dining area." Jeongin went in front of Chan and got his change of clothes. He was heading for the bathroom, when Chan grabbed his arm.

"Umm, I think I may have overexerted you for today's training. I'm really sorry, Jeonginie." Chan  bowed and sadness was evident in his voice. It was the first time in a while that Jeongin heard his nickname from Chan. Jeongin lifted up Chan's head, and hugged the older.

Looking at Chan, Jeongin smiled and went on his way to the bathroom.

~

Upon finishing his bath, Jeongin wore his new set of clothes, and folded his worn clothes properly. It's a habit for him to fold his worn clothes because he wanted orderliness when it comes to his things.

Arranging himself, Jeongin went up to his room expecting that Chan was in there, but to no avail. His room did not have any candles lit within and it was unusual because as far as he know, he left the room with the candles on.  _It feels weird in here, I should go to down to the dining area Maybe Chan's already there._  Jeongin thought.

Placing his clothes in his bed, his eyes revolved around the room but before he was able to grab the door's handle, someone grabbed his neck and pushed him to the ground.

Jeongin was trying to get a glimpse of the intruder's face but he can't due to the darkness that consumed the room. The intruder started choking the prince, but Jeongin wasn't able o fight back to his low strength. Jeongin's breathing was halted and he was striving to get air. He grabbed the arms of the person who was choking him, but his strength cannot move his arms even a centimeter. 

Luckily, the intruder eased up it's grip on Jeongin's neck and he was able to escape the grip, breathing fast due to the lack of air. After regaining his stature, Jeongin went to proceed to door, but he was pushed back to his bed by the intruder.

Trying to stand up before the intruder could get him, the intruder drew out a sword and directed it at Jeongin's throat. Jeongin could not move due to fear. Seconds passed, he felt the cold sword touching his neck. Second by second, he felt the sword penetrating the skin of his neck.

Blood gushed slowly from his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point that the first Prince Jin is Hyunjin


End file.
